Mine
by winchester87
Summary: Sequal to "The Cult" It's been a year after Alzo,Darla, and Zack where killed and Sam was saved, but then who is the person that got to Sam again? AbuseSam and HurtSam, big brotherDean Saxualabuse
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-Mine**

**Don't own anything**

Sequel to "The Cult"

**Chapter One**

It's been a year since Alzo got sent back to hell and a few months after Jo found out the reason her dad got killed. The brothers where on another hunt, they where tracking a shape sifter that had killed five people already. The video tapes had shown the things eyes turn white and that helped the brothers figure it out.

They finally found the sifter and killed it which wasn't that hard to do.

Now back at the motel Sam was looking for another hunt while Dean was in the bathroom. He walked out and told Sam he was going to get some food.

"Stay inside and lock the door. And what ever you do DON"T open the door." After that said Dean left.

After what happened a year ago Dean wouldn't let Sam out of his sight and Sam wasn't allowed to open doors with out Dean there.

Sam was fine with that and he also hated going out alone for the fist five months, but he started getting better. He still had the dreams every now and then making him wake up and scream until Dean calmed him down.

He was back to his old self now even though Dean didn't want him opening the door.

-SPN-

Sam ended up falling asleep at the table. He was so out of it that he didn't hear the lock click or the door opening. A guy came in and saw Sam sleeping with his head on his arms snoring. The man went over to him and gave Sam a shot before carrying him out the door.

All that was left on the floor was the needle the man used and a note signed for Dean Winchester.

-SPN-

When Dean came back inside the motel room he found Sam gone. He yelled for Sam but no answer came back. He then went to looking for anything and that's when he saw the needle and a note on the table.

He picked up the needle and then read the note.

"Dean if you are wondering where Sammy is I got him. That's right I got to Sammy again. I am going to play with him and have so much fun with him. You may have killed Darla and Alzo but guess what NOT me. Well I have to go now. Have to get Sam ready for the party. I even got new toys this time, but don't worry I will take GOOD care of him. Love Zack"

After Dean read the note he kicked the chair that was in front of him and then cussed to himself before calling Bobby.

"Hello?" Came Bobby's voice

"Hey Bobby … Zack took Sam … he left a note and he's going to do it again, we have to find him." Dean said in a panicked voice.

"Dean calm down, we will find Sam, call Mackland and Caleb …. Tell me where you are."

"Ohio." He told Bobby "The Motel is called Sleep away Inn."

"I know where it is. I should be there in about two hours." Bobby said before hanging up.

Dean closed his cell and went to calling the others for help.

-SPN-

When Sam woke up he knew something was wrong. He tried to move his arms but found them strapped to something over his head. He then tried his feet but they to where tied down. He felt cold air on him and knew right away that he was naked. He couldn't see anything since he was blindfolded. He did know he was on a bed since he could feel something soft and he had a soft pillow.

He started breathing fast and knew he needed to calm down so he tried to relax and think of how to get away.

He listened for any noise and when he didn't hear anyone he called out for Dean.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, hoping his brother would hear him, but no answer came back.

After a while a door opened and closed. He then heard footsteps coming to him. They stopped next to his head and the next moment someone was kissing him on the lips. It was hard and Sam tried to move away but hands grabbed his head making him stay in place.

"Who are you?" Sam asked when the mouth was gone

He heard his attacker walk away only to come back a few minuets later.

He was about to ask again when something was pushed in his mouth and the attacker strapped it on the back of his head so Sam couldn't spit it out.

That's when it came to him. Only three people did this to him but they where all dead and one was a demon.

"NO, we killed him … ZACK!!" Sam screamed through the gag and started to struggle.

He had to get away and find his brother. He couldn't go through that again.

"So you figured it out uh Sammy." Zack said

"No more worries for us because Dean won't find you this time." Zack ran his hand over Sam's nipples whiling talking to the boy.

"I made sure you didn't have your cell this time. Oh and the dick gag will help for later, I have to have my dick in your mouth."

Sam shook his head no. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Dean told him that Zack was dead and burned but then how is he back.

"Dean help me please." Sam thought

"Hey Sam guess what I got? I got you some new fun toys."

Sam felt Zack's hands on him then felt the leather straps of a cock ring go all the way on his dick and then a ball holder went on his balls with a strap to separate his balls. When he snapped the three ring of hell in place Sam felt Zack start to suck on his member.

Sam tried to yell and tell Zack to stop but the gag stopped him.

"Oh I almost forgot about your sweet little hole … silly me." Zack laughed rimming the hole.

Sam felt the finger by his hole and felt sick. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn't stop it.

Zack came back and pushed a well lubed dildo in side Sam's hole. Sam screamed and kicked to get the thing out but when the butt plug was attacked he knew it was in for good.

"This is the new one I got just for you Sammy."

Just then Sam felt something vibrate inside his hole and new it was a viprator dildo. The vibrations got higher and higher until it stayed on one number. Zack then placed the remote down and went over to Sam and started to suck him again.

After a while Sam needed to come and couldn't help but cry for the pain to go away. He knew this was his punishment for running away last year.

Zack came up and kissed Sam on forehead.

"There, there Sammy, you should be happy I brought you here … I mean you loved it last time and you will love it more." Then Zack left the room.

"Dean … ppplease hurry and find me … hurts too much now." Sam cried.

-SPN-

That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Mine**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter two**

Caleb woke with a start after hearing Sam's voice in his head. He hurried up and called Dean but then his cell phone rang and Dean's name came up.

"Dean what's wrong? I heard Sam in my head calling for you!"

Caleb could feel how upset Dean was and knew right away that something happened to Sam.

"Zack's alive and took Sam again … we have to get him back … I told Sammy that he didn't have to worry anymore about them coming after him but now Sam is gone and I let my brother down and I don't know how to find him…" Dean kept going until Caleb snapped him out of it.

"DEAN!!" Caleb yelled trying to get Dean to listen for a second.

"What do you mean Zack took Sam? He was dead. We killed him."

"He's back and now Sam's gone. Zack left a note for me and I found a needle on the floor." Dean couldn't help the panic in his voice.

How could he loose his brother again after he promised Sam everything would be ok?

"Dean listen to me we will find Sammy and kill that SOB but you need to calm down and tell me where you are." Came Caleb's calm voice

Caleb couldn't believe this was happening again. When he finds Zack he's going to make him pay for taking Sam again.

Dean gave Caleb the motel's name and told him he called Mackland and that Bobby was coming to. After that they both hung up.

-SPN-

A few hours later Bobby, Mackland, and Caleb made it to the motel. After everyone sat down Dean told them what happened and showed them the note.

"We will find him." Mackland said "Maybe I can get a read on him or something, you guys figure out how Zack is alive."

With that said everyone got to work. Mackland found Sam's cell on the table and when he picked it up he could feel Sam. There was pain and fear in the young man and Mac was worried for Sam because he didn't know how much Sam can take this time.

Last time was hard on the kid and now it was happing again. All he knew was that Sam is going to need all the help he can get to get past all this again.

"Guys I got Samuel." Mackland called out

Everyone went to Mac and waited to see what the older man had to say. Caleb put a hand on his dad's arm to see if he could since Sam also. When Caleb touched Mac he could see nothing but dark and fear. Where ever Sam was he couldn't see a thing and that scared Caleb. He had hoped Sam would be able to tell them anything that could help find him but now it was not going to happen.

"He can't see anything, they have his eyes covered and he's in so much pain." Mackland said

-SPN-

Sam was on the bed trying not to think of the pain he was in at the moment. He just tried to think of Dean saving him and killing the bastard that did this to him.

He wanted the pain gone but he wouldn't beg the asshole for it. He knew that's what Zack wanted him to do but he was stronger then that. He would show him.

Just then Sam heard the door open and Zack walked in but then there where two other pairs of feet.

A hand touched him on his balls and he hissed through the gag. The hand kept touching him and moving to his redden dick and started to jerk it. Sam couldn't help the screams that came from him, but it just hurt too much for him to take it.

"I'm back Sammy! Now we can have fun." Came Zack's happy voice

The gag was removed from his mouth and a straw was there instead. With out thinking much of it Sam started drinking from the straw. He let the cold water go down his throat to make some of the pain and funny taste go away. He then tried to talk but his voice wouldn't work yet.

After the straw was taken away the gag wasn't put back on and Sam was thankful for it, but it was short lived when Zack went down by his feet and then he felt the butt plug being taken off and the dildo being pushed in and out of him.

Each time Zack pushed the dildo inside made Sam's groin get worse.

Sam didn't know how much longer he could take it before he started begging.

Seeing Sam about to beg for him to stop Zack began to talk.

"This is your punishment Sammy!" Then he pushed the dildo in with a lot of force and hitting something that would make Sam like it.

Sam felt the ting it something and it made his dick sting and get worse. He didn't know what it was but he felt his body wanting more.

"That's called your sweet spot, every time I hit it your body loves it and it wants more.

"You broke the rules Sammy!" Then he pushed in again

"I can do what ever I want to you and how long I want to."

Wham

"I own you!"

Wham

"I won the first time and now you belong to me!"

With one more hard push inside, Zack then took it out and went to Sam's face.

Sam waited to find out what Zack was going to do next when he felt the guy's mouth on his. He felt the tough go in his mouth and Zack's hands keeping his had from moving away. He wanted to throw up but knew he would be punished for it so he kept it down.

He then felt someone else climb on to the bed and sat between his legs. Before he knew what happened the person straddled him.

"Who?" Sam asked

"Someone else missed you my love." Zack laughed

"Hey baby, it's been a long time." Came Darla's voice

About that time Sam felt Mackland and Caleb and he called for help.

"Mac … Caleb …. Please help me!" Sam cried

-SPN-

"Oh god, Sam!" Mac and Caleb both called out

The others looked at Mac waiting to see what happened. Mac had tears coming down just like Caleb and seen the broken look in both their faces.

"What did you see?" Dean asked with worry in his voice

"They got him blind folded and Darla is back. She was hurting him again." Caleb said

"He's still in town because I can feel him." Mac added

"Can you trace him with your gift?" Bobby asked

"Yes but it might take hours or days. If Sam could see and give us any signs then it would be easier to track him."

"Just do what you can." Dean said

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-Mine**

**Don't own anything**

**Someone asked for me to update this one so I am. I sould have "Crowley" update to night or tomarrow.**

**Chapter 3**

Darla rode Sam like she was a cowboy. She took pleasure in hearing him cry out telling her to stop but she was having too much fun. She watched as Zack pinched Sam's nipple making him moan.

"Who's Mac? You know he can't save you. You're stuck with us for ever." Zack stated

"Darla please stop … p-please!" Sam begged trying to push her off.

"Sorry Sammy, I love you to much … I know you want this and in time you will see." Darla said with each thrust she did.

"I HATE you and I will NEVER like it!" Sam snapped

He pulled harder on the straps but they didn't tear. He had to get out of here before it was too late for him. He couldn't go through this again. He stopped moving when another voice came in.

"But I love it." Came the voice

Sam tried to think of who it was but the voice was different and he never heard it before. He felt Darla come with a moan and the she climbed off and the other person was by his legs.

"So my pet came back to us, good job my children."

After the man said that Sam knew who the man was and it made Sam try to escape more. "OH god … NO!" Sam cried

Sam jumped when he felt the man's lips on his. He kept his mouth close when he felt the tongue trying to push through. When the man couldn't get through he stood up and looked down at Sam.

"Get the fuck away from me Alzo!" Sam yelled

"Oh, feisty again I see." Alzo said going down to Sam's legs. "No worries I will have you begging again."

Sam heard a zipper and then cloths being thrown to the ground. It didn't take Sam long before he knew what was going to happen. Sam tried in vain to get the straps to rip but then Darla and Zack came and held his arms down. "Stop … please don't do this." Sam cried out when he felt Alzo got on top of him

"I want to, so stop crying and take it like a good pet that you really are." Alzo said before pushing inside Sam.

-SPN-

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked

"Not yet but I'm close. I can feel it." Mac said

Dean and Caleb are sitting on the couch while Macland and Bobby tried to find something on the internet that could help them. It was only two hours since Macland had read Sam. Dean wanted to do something to find his brother but he had to wait till Mac got anything that could tell them where Sam was being kept. "Don't worry Duce we will find him." Caleb told his friend

Dean looked over at his friend and was happy that he wasn't going in this alone. He needed someone to keep him grounded until he found his baby brother. "Thanks Damien, I know we will."

-SPN-

It's been a few minuets since Alzo left Sam strapped to the bed and his cock was hurting more from wanting release after Alzo raped him. Sam was losing hope that help was coming. "Dean and the others will come." He kept telling himself.

The door opened and two people came in from the sound of their feet. Sam flinched when he heard Zack's voice. "Are you ready to beg us to finish."

Sam wanted to say no but the pain was too much for him and he just wanted it to stop.

"Please finish … I'm sorry for running away." Sam cried

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it Sammy?" Darla asked

Sam felt someone undo the harness fro the dildo and felt the dildo slide out. Then a finger was pushed inside making Sam moan. The leather cock ring came off next and the dick was inside a mouth. He knew it was Zack who was sucking him off because of the hands, the hands where bigger then Darla's.

He would bring Sam to the point of coming only to slack off until Sam pushed into the mouth.

"Please let me come!" Sam begged

Darla laid her hand on Sam's face and felt him flinch. "I told you that you'd love it in the end." She then bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Sam was able to come after an hour and in the end Sam was very weak. Sam heard Alzo walk in and felt his hands go through his hair. He hated the demon doing that and the other stuff but he would wait till help came.

"Get him ready for the ritual."

"Why you're already back?" Darla asked

"The boy is the key to bring my master back, you know him right."

"Yes sir." The two said

"Good, have him clean and feed in two hours." He then kissed Sam on the lips and left.

They unhooked Sam from the bed. They had a strap that stayed on his arms and legs and hooked to the straps that where on the bed. They hooked Sam's arms behind him and pushed him to the bathroom. Through it all Sam never once tried to stop them because he didn't have enough energy to stop them.

Darla took the blind fold ff and Sam took that chance to look around the room and found a window and looked outside and saw a sign. He then was inside the bathroom. "Macland hurry please?" He said in his head

-SPN-

Mac was trying to hear anything that Sam was hearing but he didn't get anything. He was about to stop when he was looking through Sam's eyes and saw a sign outside the window and then he heard Sam's desperate plea.

"I know where Sam is." Macland said making everyone look at him.

That was all Dean needed and was getting his stuff together.

They got their stuff and got in the cars. Dean and Caleb were in one and Mac and Bobby in the other.

-SPN-

They hooked Sam to the bathtub and ran warm water. Sam watched Darla and Zack with a washrag and started washing him. Sam pulled on the straps to stop them but he was too weak. Darla stuck the rag between his legs and started stroking him hard.

"I'll make you come again." Darla laughed

"Stop please." Sam whispered

Darla kept going while Zack rubbed his rag on Sam's chest making sure to pinch and pull the now hard nub. It wasn't long before Sam was coming in to the water

"Now you are clean. We just have top wash your long sexy hair." Darla said draining the water and turning the shower on.

After the hair was washed they unhooked Sam from the tub and was about to hook him from behind when Sam took that time to kick out and hit Zack in the gut and then punched Darla in the face. He grabbed a towel and ran out of the room. When he got to the hallway he ran till he saw some stairs and then a door at the bottom. He made sure there was no one down there before he started going down and then he opened the door and to his surprise he saw the impala drive up.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as loud as he could

Sam was half way to the car when hands grabbed him. He felt himself being pulled back into the house so he tried to fight the hands. It wasn't easy since he only had a towel on and once a knife was at his neck, he stopped fighting.

"Let my brother go!" Came Dean's angry voice

"Sorry but I can't do that." Zack said running a hand down and under the towel while keeping the knife in place.

When Sam felt the hand pumping his cock in to hardness he didn't care if he died or not but he wasn't going to let this man hurt him anymore then he already has. He brought his head back as hard as he could and hit Zack right in the face. Zack instantly let go and that was all Sam needed to take off towards Dean.

Once Sam was behind Dean he latched on to Dean's jacket and didn't let go. Dean looked at Sam and noticed some marks on his face and body. He was going to kill them for good.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked

"Their all back Dean, they heart me again." Sam cried

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm taking you home." Dean then turned to the others, "Guys kill them!"

"Don't worry we will." Caleb said and drew out his gun and pointed it at Zack and Darla.

-SPN-

that's it for now .. please review


End file.
